Bleeding Night
by Werecoyote13
Summary: On the anniversary of Eva's death, Dante begins to have dreams and waking hallucinations of her horrible demise, and when he discovers that his brother Vergil has returned, and plans to use their father's bloodline, in order to resurrect Mundus to start a new world order run by demons, Dante must use all of his power if he is to defeat Mundus, and restore Vergil to his normal state


This is my first attempt on the Devil May Cry Fanfiction. so please be nice, review and commet. If you don't have anything nice to say then please keep your commets to yourself. Note this is from the Devil may cry reboot game, so therefore, Dante and Vergil are half angel and half demon instead of the usual half human half demon hybrid as they have been before. I do not own Devil May Cry or the characters, the only thing I own is the plot.

**Chapter 1 - Memories of Tragedy**

_"No! No, please! Leave him alone! Leave him be! He's just a child!" _

_"Mom!" _

_"Dante! get back sweetie!"_

_"Eleminate the nephilim!" Mundus ordered angrilly._

_"No! I won't let you harm my son!" _

_blood splashed all across the room, as the demons did as their master ordered them to do, leaving the young nephilim, around the age of eight years old to watch in horror as his mother sacrificed herself for his protection. His grey-blue eyes widned in horror as one of the demons tore into his mother's chest and riped out her heart, causing a rain of blood to spill onto the terrified young boy. Fearing for his life, Dante tried to escape from the carnage, but the smell of blood seemed to follow him whereever he went. "Find that little brat and eleminate him!" He heard the Demon King order fearcily. "I don't care if you have to tear this whole damn place down, just find that child and kill him!"_

_Dante's heart pounded in his chest and his chest felt tight as he tried to breathe. Ignoring the aching pain in his chest, he continued on running, dodging every demon that nearly spotted him. He had never been more terrified of anything in his entire life, now his mother had been slaughtered, and his father nor his brother were nowhere to be seen. "Vergil?" he whispered softly. "Dad? where are you guys? I need you." _

_He held his breath as he heard a group of demons slowly approaching behind him, and he knew his cover had been blown. "Kill the nephilim!" They chanted as they chased him. Dante struggled to breathe as he ran, with the horde of demons not that far behind. "Kill the nephilim! They chanted again, as their voices grew louder and louder reaching Dante's ears. "No!" He shouted in panic as the demons drew closer and closer to him until he felt their breath on his neck, and their claws and weapons about to tear into his flesh. "Nooo!" He screamed._

**{Dante's POV}**

"Dante! wake up sweetie." I gasped as my eyes snapped open in alarm. It was my mother's voice! I knew it! But how was that possible? She was dead. I saw her die right before my eyes. I was there when Mundus ripped out her still beating heart out of her chest. I saw her dying right before my eyes at only eight years old...

"Dante! Dante!"

Suddenly, I could hear Kat's voice calling out to me, and I jolted awake with a scream. "Whoa! take it easy there." Kat cried out in alarm. "Are you okay?" I drew in several shaky breath trying to calm down as I slowly nodded. "I'm okay." I said softly. "It's just a nightmare. Don't worry about it." "What was it about?" Kat asked, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It's nothing, I said shaking my head as a mental image of my mom's bloody body with her heart ripped out of her chest flashed through my mind. I let out a shaky breath and laid bak down on the bed, letting my head hit the pillow. "Are you sure your okay?" Kat asked, as her grey-green eyes flashed with concern. "What kind of nightmare was it about? Was it about your brother?" "No." I replied softly, letting out another shaky breath. "It was my mom."

**{THE DEMON WORLD}**

**{Vergil's POV}**

I waited as a horde of demons armed with swords and shields appeared before me. "Bring me the blood of my brother Dante." I ordered. "We shall need his blood if we are to create a new world order, and ressurect Mundus." "What if he tries to stop us my lord?" croaked one demon with razor sharp teeth. It stumbled it's way over to me like it had two left feet, with dark blood oozing from it's fangs. "Do we kill him my lord?" "Absolutley not." I said as my icy blue eyes flashed. "Either you bring me Dante's blood or bring him to me. Either way I'll get it." The demons bowed before me as they fled. "Are you sure this is wise to do this Vergil?" I turned my head to see Arkham again alive and well once again. "Trust me. I know exactly what I'm doing."

**{Dante's POV}**

"No!" I moaned in my sleep tossing and turning with sweat pouring down my body. The same nightmare waas plaguing me again. I saw my mother die all over again. I felt my body begining to pulse with power, as I felt the demon within me threatning to take ahold of me and to overpower the angel power within me from my mother. It was unbearbly painful, but I could'nt cry out. Suddenly I sat up and my eyes snapped open as I saw someone who I had not seen since Mundus's destruction. "It's been to long Dante." Replied a voice I reconized. It was my twin brother Vergil. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked cringing in pain as my body continued to pulse with demonic power. "Dad wants to see you." He said, and just before everything went black I saw my brother's eyes flash from an icy blue to deep shade of crimson red like blood.

Too be contined... Chapter 2 coming soon.. please review and let me know what you think of the first chapter.


End file.
